


Invisible

by pushingcrazies



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohmacentric poem. Tohma suffers silently, wondering why his love cannot see him. Is he just invisible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

How can I be standing  
Right in front of you,  
But you don't see me.

Invisible

I want you to notice me.  
I strive for your attention.  
Bear my soul  
To you.

Naked

I was there for you  
Through your toughest time  
Yet you threw me aside  
Like a child's toy.

Broken

I'd gladly die for you,  
Easily kill for you:  
I've done it before.  
But you don't care one bit.

Meaningless

Why do you hate me so badly?  
Why did you abandon me for him?  
He doesn't know you.  
He says he loves you,  
But how long can it last  
When you throw everything that matters

Away.

Who will you turn to then?  
Who will be your next toy?

Conquest.

I already know it won't be me  
I will suffer silently  
As I watch you slowly kill yourself,

Kill me

 _Notice_ me

I don't want very much  
I will settle for very little.

Just you

Your mind

Body

Heart

Soul.

My love.

-Owari.


End file.
